


Without Hesitation

by Pandir



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: (all as might be expected from a fic about Seto), Canonical Child Abuse, Gen, Grooming, Implied Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 22:39:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11367099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandir/pseuds/Pandir
Summary: Seto is ten when he first holds a gun in his hands._Seto knowing how to handle guns in the manga well enough to convincingly threaten people with them inspired this short fic on Seto, his education under Gozaburo, and Seto's experience with guns.





	Without Hesitation

Seto is ten when he first holds a gun in his hands.

His father has taken him to the special training facilities. Since Gozaburo Kaiba rarely has the time to instruct Seto personally, Seto is all too aware that what he will learn today is going to be vital, and he is both eager and wary.

At the shooting range, his father hands him a gun, and Seto takes it with due respect when he is told that it is loaded. The weapon is a smaller-sized model, but Seto still struggles to grasp it tightly with his thin, cold fingers. 

There is no further explanation, and Seto knows better than to ask and show uncertainty. His father takes the time to adjust Seto’s stance with a few decided, brusque touches, then he steps back, cigar in his hand, and watches Seto appraisingly.

“Fire it”, he instructs. 

Seto focuses on the target, tries his best to keep the gun steady, and shoots. The unexpected force of the recoil startles him, the suddenness of the shot leaves him shaken and his ears ringing. 

“Again.”

Seto has to take a deep breath before he aligns his grip again, but he does not get reprimanded for it, so he straightens his shoulders and aims. The second shot is not as easily executed, but Seto tries his best not to falter.  
  
His posture is rigid, his hands are trembling slightly as he takes aim and he is too apprehensive and too quickly frustrated with his performance. But this is not about accuracy, Seto comes to realize.

It’s about this feeling of immediate power in his hands that vibrates through his wrist, elbow and shoulder. It’s about how all that it takes to fire a gun is the will to pull the trigger. It’s about shooting with no hesitation.  
  
His father is standing close enough that Seto is constantly aware of his presence, the heavy scent of tobacco mingling with the chemical smell of gunpowder.  
  
They repeat this lesson regularly: his father says “fire”, and Seto obeys. It matters little whether he misses or not. They train until Seto does not hesitate anymore, until there is but split second between his father’s order and Seto pulling the trigger.

*

The first time Seto gives this order himself is at the age of sixteen.  
  
Despite his lessons, he has never become much of a good shot - he has different weapons of choice - but KC has specially trained employees for matters of security and Seto has the money and resources to hire any professional to do his bidding.   
  
It’s on this day that Seto truly learns that there are no repercussions, no limits, not for him. Anything will be his if he is ruthless enough take it without being held back by meaningless restraints that weaker people hide behind.

When Seto holds the rare card in his hands - the second magnificent dragon soon to be unleashed in his true form, beautiful and devastating - he can still faintly smell the gunpowder on it, and mingled with it, the tangy smoke of cigars.


End file.
